Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing advertisements. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing advertisements based on one or more different types of tickets.
Description of the Related Art
Advertisers currently have a variety of options for upselling event tickets. An advertiser may provide options such as better views, more comfortable seats, and food-related add-ons. A ticket purchaser may choose a more expensive ticket based on privileges included with the more expensive ticket.
It is difficult, however, to associate ticket types with coupons, upsell tickets using the associated coupons, and automatically apply the associated coupons when a ticketholder makes a corresponding purchase. It is difficult to apply different coupons to different ticketholders at a concession and change the availability of coupons during the course of an event.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for enhancing audience sensory experience.